Compressors can be used in a variety of applications. For example, some compressors (e.g., axial compressors) may be part of a gas turbine engine. In many cases, compressors may include one or more rotors. The rotor may include a hub and a plurality of blades that project radially away from the hub.
The compressor may be exposed to foreign objects during operation. For example, ice or other debris may build up and then release into the fluid flow through the compressor. This material can impact one or more blades of the compressor. The blades need to be robust enough to withstand the impact.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved rotor blade for a compressor that is highly robust. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.